prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Usami Ichika
is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are and . Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by two strawberries. Her short bangs have a single loose strand. She wears a pink dress with two magenta buttons over a pale pink and dream colored long sleeved shirt with ruffled cuff. Her white sneakers have magenta bottom and pale pink strings, worn with hot pink ankle socks styled like strawberries. Cure Whip's eyes remain magenta while her thickened hair turns bright pink and reaches her thigh with puffy, curling ends to match her forelocks. She gains large white rabbit ears and a headband with a shortcake on the left of her head. Her white puffy dress is accent by a dark pink adorned with a strawberry, while her sleeves are puffy with a frill trim. The skirt is in three layers, attached to a pink bodice with four white buttons. The top skirt is white and puffy, a pale cream layer with dark pink diamond patterns is the second, and a trim of ruffles. On the left hip rests a hot pink ruffled bow with the Sweets Pact. She has loose white gloves with a fluffy white pom-pom and a paw design to match her short pink boots with a white paw toe and a pom-pom sewn to the side of the ankle. She gains fluffy white earrings and a magenta choker. Her Patisserie outfit includes pink boots with mint ribbons, a pink ribbon on her hat to match the stripes of her sleeve cuff, and a pink knot bow on the chest. While working her pigtails appear lower. Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Relationships Etymology : means 'eaves'https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%AE%87#Japanese, means 'to help', and means 'beautiful' http://www.wordsense.eu/%E7%BE%8E/. has many different meanings however with this kanji '苺花', Ichika means 'strawberry flower' http://nameberry.com/userlist/view/87820, which probably has to do with her strawberry motif. Cure Whip is short for whipped cream which goes on desserts like strawberry shortcake. History Cure Whip "With an energetic smile! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Whip! Is Complete!" 元気と笑顔を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアホイップ！できあがり！ Genki to egao wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Hoippu! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ichika. She transforms using the phrase "Cure A La Mode・Decoration!". Transformations Attacks Songs Duets Trivia *Ichika is the second pink Cure after Yumehara Nozomi whose surname doesn't start with the letters, M, H or A. *Cure Whip is the second Cure to represent smiles after Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Ichika's voice actress, Miyama Karen, shares her first name with Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Ichika mended the tradition that Yumehara Nozomi started which every lead Cure after her had their hair gathered in twin tails while in their civilian forms. Gallery :Main Page: Usami Ichika/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters